1. Field of the Application
The present application generally relates to a method of dynamically adjusting a long-press delay time of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method of adjusting a long-press delay time of an electronic device according to the rate of the electronic device receiving key inputs, the electronic device, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
The number of keys on a mobile electronic device has to be kept as low as possible in order to keep the volume of the electronic device small. Accordingly, each key is usually corresponding to more than one input character. A user can switch between the input characters corresponding to a single key by continuously pressing the key. Besides, since most mobile electronic devices support a long-press function corresponding to each key, the user can directly input a specific input character or execute a specific function corresponding to a key by pressing the key for a time greater than a predetermined long-press delay time of the electronic device.
However, the predetermined long-press delay time does not suit every user with different typing speed. In other words, a user with a faster typing speed may find the predetermined long-press delay time too long and accordingly produce typing breaks, while a user with a slower typing speed may find the predetermined long-press delay time too short and accordingly produce input errors.